Runaway
by vegaisthesound
Summary: Law shows up at Roci's house in the middle of the night... but Roci isn't home.


Based on the prompt "I ran away from home and knocked on the wrong door but you want to take me in anyway au." Law is about 17 in this story.

DofLaw CoraLaw DofLawCora slight hint of DoflaCora WARNING: Underage

* * *

Roci is out of town for a few days, so of course Doffy uses the spare key he had made without permission to stay at his house while Roci isn't there to kick him out.

He's only there for one day when the doorbell rings. It's after midnight, he's wondering who would be visiting Roci this late at night, and he goes to answer it.

What he finds is a pleasant surprise. Standing on the stoop is a young man, a boy really, he doesn't even look eighteen yet. Dark hair, dark skin, pale gray eyes that flash angrily at him when he opens the door.

"Who the hell are you?" the kid demands, already suspicious.

Doffy leans on the doorjamb and grins at him. "Shouldn't I be asking that question, seeing as you're the one coming to my house in the middle of the night?"

"This isn't your house."

"Oh? You must know my brother then. Roci will be back soon. Come in, if you want." Doffy leaves the door open and walks back into the house, not waiting for the kid to follow.

He's intensely curious who this boy is, and what he's doing showing up at Roci's place this late. Roci can't have been keeping a lover secret, Doffy would've figured that out quickly. And his brother is too upstanding to get involved with someone so young anyway, but with a kid this pretty Doffy has little doubt Roci isn't at least somewhat interested. Probably doing the noble thing and waiting until he turned eighteen. Typical Roci.

He's satisfied to hear the front door close, and cautious footsteps trail behind him down the hall. He goes into the living room, and turns to see the kid stop in the hallway, lingering at the threshold.

"Have a seat," Doffy says. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"No," the boy says. "When will Roci be back?"

Doflamingo shrugs. "He didn't say. By morning, I'd assume." Roci will actually be gone the entire weekend, but if he said that then the kid would leave. "Feel free to stay as long as you like."

Since the kid declined refreshment, Doffy takes a seat on one of the couches and drapes his arm across the back. He lifts a brow. "You don't need to stay in the hall, make yourself at home."

The kid scowls at him, then glances around the room before slowly coming in and sitting down on the edge of the couch opposite Doflamingo.

"I didn't introduce myself, did I? I'm Doflamingo, Roci's older brother. And you are?"

The kid considers him for a moment, assessing the truth of that before he answers. "Trafalgar Law. I didn't know he had a brother."

Good, then Roci hadn't warned Law about him. "A pleasure. Roci didn't mention he was expecting any guests."

"I didn't..." Law hesitates. "I thought he'd be here, so I didn't call."

So Roci didn't know this kid would be here either. Perfect.

"How do you know my brother? If you don't mind me asking."

Law shifts, uneasy.

"Are you involved with him?" Doffy asks, and Law's gaze slides away.

"No, he just said if I ever needed anything..."

Law clams up after that so Doffy offers him something to eat, and Law accepts, albeit reluctantly. Doffy pours him wine without asking, even though there's no way this kid is twenty one. He makes sure to top off the glass frequently, and luckily for him Law doesn't seem to have much of a tolerance. Half a bottle in his tongue is looser, and he looks tired. Doffy asks him what he's doing coming over so late, does he need help? Is he in some kind of trouble?

And Law haltingly confides that he just ran away from home and he needed somewhere to stay, so he came to ask Roci.

It wasn't a bad plan. Roci would definitely help this kid, keep him safe as long as he needed, without expecting anything in return or doing anything untoward in the process. His brother was so guileless and kind, it's what Doffy loves about him. They're nothing alike.

After Law finishes eating, Doffy suggests he stay the night, since Roci isn't back yet. He says Law can use the shower, he'll get some of Roci's clothes for him to change into, and then he can use Roci's room since Doflamingo is using the guestroom.

Law agrees, more easily this time, so Doffy picks out a t-shirt and some boxers that look small enough they won't just slide off the kid's hips, and leaves him in Roci's en suite. He waits in Roci's room as Law showers and changes, then asks if Law needs anything else. Law shakes his head, fiddling with his cellphone in one hand, so Doffy tells him to get in bed. Law does, but Doffy doesn't leave yet, instead he sits on the edge of the bed and flicks off the lamp on the side table.

"Does my brother know you want to sleep with him?" he asks.

"No, I don't- it's not like that."

"I'm sure he wants to as well," Doffy says, dismissing the denial and watching Law in the near darkness. "You're his type. Is that why you came here tonight?"

"No," Law says.

"It's alright, I won't tell. Do you want me to stay? I don't mind if you pretend I'm him, if it will make you sleep easier."

Law is silent, and to Doffy it seems obvious he wants to say yes but can't bring himself to admit it. He gets into Roci's bed with him, and after a moment pulls Law into his arms.

Law stiffens, but doesn't move away. Doffy strokes a hand down his back, over Roci's shirt that he's wearing, and finds the gap of warm skin exposed between the waistband of the boxers and the ruched up shirt. He strokes over it with a thumb, and slowly Law relaxes.

He half expects the kid to just fall asleep, which he wouldn't mind, he'd slip into those boxers anyway, but after a few minutes of silence Law shifts closer. Doffy slides his hand under the shirt, smoothing over Law's warm back, and feels Law sigh and move in more. He kisses Law's forehead, just a gentle brush of his lips, and Law murmurs, "Roci..."

So he dips down and kisses Law softly on the mouth, pulling him in. Law parts his lips easily for Doffy's tongue, and in no time the last of his shyness has vanished. He presses against Doffy's chest insistently, and Doffy can feel the kid hardening against his thigh, so he pushes his leg between Law's and reaches down to grab the kid's ass and pull him up firm against himself.

Law gasps, his hips stutter before he's grinding forward, and Doffy pushes him down against the bed, rolling on top of him.

"Law," he says, letting his voice be a little huskier and softer than usual. It's more like his brother's that way, he knows.

"Yes, Roci please," Law says, almost in a moan. Fuck he sounds hot, begging for Roci like that. Doffy thinks anyone would have to be crazy not to get this kid in bed, using any means necessary.

He just ruts against Law for a few good long minutes, kissing him open mouthed and letting him rub up against him, getting harder and more turned on, before he does anything more. Then he slides a hand up Law's shirt, thumbing over a peaked nipple before rolling it between his fingers and pinching hard.

Law moans into his mouth and twists under him. Sensitive, Doffy likes that. He'd put money on the kid being able to come just from having a cock in his ass. So he pushes Law's shirt up and sets into using both hands to play with his chest, rubbing and flicking and pulling on the hard points until Law is squirming and gasping, saying, "Please, please touch me..." Maybe Law could come just from having his nipples played with? Doffy would love to find out, but later. First things first.

He quickly divests Law of the shirt and shorts he had put on fifteen minutes ago, and pushes his legs apart before getting a hand on his cock. It fits right in his palm, hot and hard, the tip wet enough that his thumb glides when he swipes over it. He fists Law roughly, making the kid keen and his hips jerk up. God, fucking perfect. Almost no effort and Law was coming apart right in front of him, like he'd never been touched in his life.

Which.. hadn't he? Though it's hard for Doffy to believe a kid this cute has never been fucked. Not everyone was as sweet as his brother, surely someone had gotten there first. That would just be too good to be true.

He sits back on his heels and trails fingers behind Law's balls, just grazing over the kid's hole.

"Have you done this with anyone before?"

Law shakes his head, eyes closed. How wonderful.

He grabs Law by the wrist, and brings the kid's hand down to his cock, having him stroke it from base to tip before making him hold still and let Doffy thrust leisurely against him. "And you want it?"

"Yes," Law breathes. "Roci-"

"No," Doffy says, cutting him off short. "I'm going to fuck you, not him. Doffy. Say it." Pretending to be Roci is fun and all, but if he's going to be this kid's first he wants Law to remember exactly who he is.

Law's eyes snap open, still pale even in the dark, meeting his. "Doffy."

"That's right," he affirms with a sharp grin, releasing Law's wrist in favor of getting a hand under his knee and arranging his legs wider.

Then he bends over and licks up Law's cock, sucking off the precome leaking from his slit, and Law jerks back and says, "Oh fuck, Doffy!" Doffy drags his thumb across his own tongue and presses it to Law's hole before he swallows him down whole.

Law's fingers scrabble over his head, failing to find purchase in his hair as he bucks into Doffy's mouth and against his hand.

Doffy lets him squirm, sucking his cock messily and rubbing him a bit before pushing his thumb in, making Law hiss and scrape blunt nails over Doffy's scalp. Then Law's coming, hard and fast, spilling himself hot in Doffy's mouth. Delicious.

Doffy swallows it all and pulls off, still working Law's ass slowly with just his thumb. The poor little thing is shivering, muscles jumping, and he whines, "Don't stop, don't stop, I want it-"

"Yes," Doffy purrs, kissing the hollow of his hip and up the soft inside of his thigh. Of course he's not going to stop, how could anyone?

He has to paw around deep in Roci's bedside table before he finds some lube. Roci might try to hide it, but of course he has it anyway. Doffy wonders if his brother bought it thinking one day he'd use it for Law. He'd probably have a heart attack when he realized Doffy had beaten him to it, with his own lube, in his own bed.

Law is already getting hard again by the time Doffy slicks up his fingers and puts two into him. The brat is tight, his ass gripping around Doffy's fingers as he twists them and strokes inside him. It's going to feel amazing to fuck him, he can hardly wait.

Law has his legs bent and splayed apart as far as they can spread, heels digging into the bed. He's panting in deep breaths with his eyes screwed shut, and his fingers are desperately clutching the pillow under his head, like he'll fly apart if he doesn't hold on to something.

Such a perfect slut, absolutely dying for a cock in him. Doffy thinks Law might come a second time before he's even prepped, so he wastes no time in stretching him. Even though he's not being gentle anymore, Law doesn't seem to mind at all, just tilts his hips forward and takes it with hitching gasps.

Finally the kid is wet and loose enough that Doffy won't have to worry about tearing him in two with the first thrust. He pulls his fingers out and pours more slick into his palm, using it to fist his cock until it's dripping, then gets a hand on Law's hip as he arranges himself between Law's legs, the head of his cock pressing thick against him.

It's not easy to get inside, Law is still too tight. Doffy holds him down to enter with one rough push, and Law cries out, his hands flying up to grab Doffy's shoulders.

"Too much?" Doffy asks as he rocks in deeper, with absolutely no intention of letting up.

"No," Law moans, now outright clinging to him with both arms.

"What do you want?" He punctuates the question with a roll of his hips, sliding in a few more inches.

"God, keep going. Fuck me already, Doffy _please_ -"

"You sound so sweet," Doffy says. "Keep talking like that, and I will."

Law can't seem to shut up even if he wanted to, though he's reduced to wordless begging as soon as Doffy really gets started with him. He moans and cries the whole time, most of it right into Doffy's ear, though Doffy doesn't really mind. Law's ass is hot and greedy around his cock, squeezing like it's trying to milk him dry, feeling much dirtier than any virgin as a right to be. Doffy almost can't believe his good luck tonight.

He fucks Law hard and heavy, keeping him still with both hands on his hips so the steady pace won't shove him up the bed. After a minute he dips down to nuzzle at Law's neck before setting in with his teeth, biting and sucking him from shoulder to jaw, leaving bruises dark enough that they'll still be there when Roci returns in a few days.

Law throws his head back when he does that, voice going ragged, and Doffy can feel every sound with his mouth on Law's throat. It makes the boy come a second time, wailing like he's being fucked to death.

Doffy doesn't stop even as Law goes pliant and lax underneath him, not until he's coming, leaving his mark deep inside.

When he finishes and pulls out Law is so dazed he barely seems conscious, though he mumbles something unintelligible when Doffy asks if he's alright. Doffy cleans him up as best he can in the dark with tissues, and when he lies down in bed again Law cuddles right up to his side, tucking in against his shoulder and falling asleep immediately.

Doffy figures yeah, he's alright.

"There's no goddamn way a little slut like you is still a virgin," he says in the morning, when he wakes up to Law climbing on top of him and rubbing a hard on into his hip.

"I was, until last night," Law murmurs, smoothing both hands over Doffy's chest and nipping at his jawline, still grinding against him.

"I don't think I believe you." But he gets one hand cupped around the back of Law's neck to hold him in place for a kiss, and reaches down to fondle his ass with the other.

They spend the morning fucking in bed, only pausing when it's late enough that Doffy's stomach is growling, then start right back up again after lunch. Law's stamina is good, he's young after all, and he's insatiable, like he's making up for a lot of lost time. Even when Doffy finally gets to the point where he needs a break, Law wants to fuck himself on Doffy's fingers and have his chest licked and bitten.

Roci doesn't have any toys, not even something tame like a vibrator (Doffy's already looked everywhere, nothing), and it would take too long to go out and get something. Really, he has no choice but to devote every ounce of his energy into keeping the brat satisfied. He only leaves the house once, to buy more lube.

He teaches Law just the right way to suck his cock, and how to keep a perfect rhythm riding him, and tests his limits of flexibility by fucking him in every position he can think of. He knows a lot of positions, so it takes the whole weekend to make sure Law is well-versed in all of them.

Roci returns on Monday afternoon, while Law is in bed sleeping off the latest round, and Doffy is lounging in the sitting room, trying to finally finish the Sunday crossword puzzle before Law wakes up and distracts him in the middle of it for a fourth time.

Roci is carrying his suitcase down the hall when he finds him, and huffs. "How did you get in? I thought I'd changed the locks."

"Yes, that was quite rude. Though if you really don't want me to come over, you should consider using a locksmith that doesn't accept bribes."

"That's not the problem," Roci sighs, and keeps walking.

Doffy folds up the paper and follows him into the kitchen, where Roci sets down his suitcase and goes to check the fridge, making a small noise of irritation when he finds it almost empty.

"You should make a trip to the store," Doffy suggests, taking a seat at the island counter. He'd had to rely on ordering delivery food all of yesterday, just so he wouldn't starve to death. Fucking Law was hungry work.

"I should install an alarm system," Roci says. He gets a glass out of one of his cabinets and fills it at the sink.

"Don't be like that, it's a good thing I was here. You wouldn't believe who stopped by."

Roci pauses mid sip, and swallows carefully. "Who?"

Doffy smiles, slow and wide. "Trafalgar Law." He almost laughs at the way Roci's eyes widen a fraction before his face goes dark. It's difficult to truly upset his brother over anything lately, so that confirms for a fact his brother is indeed sweet on Law.

"Can't imagine why you haven't mentioned him before, he seems to know you fairly well. He needed a place to stay, ran away from home or something. I'm sure he'll tell you the whole story himself, he wasn't exactly forthcoming about the details..." Doffy trails off as he scrutinizes Roci's expression. Law's sob story seems to have done the trick, or at least Roci isn't ready to cut his balls off just yet, so he keeps going in that direction.

"Anyhow, I assumed you wouldn't mind me setting him up here while you were gone. The poor thing had nowhere else to go." It's not really a lie, in fact it might even be true. He hadn't actually bothered to ask whether Law had somewhere to go besides Roci's house. There hadn't been much of a point in knowing to begin with, since he wouldn't be letting Law go anywhere else once he got the kid behind closed doors.

Roci looks caught between outrage and concern, but either way he's fuming. "Why didn't you call me?" he bites out, in short clipped syllables.

Doffy gives him a lazy shrug. "I thought you might enjoy a nice surprise when you came home."

"If you did anything to him-"

"Hardly," Doffy says, cutting him off before he says something Doffy will have to lie through his teeth to answer. Even though he's an excellent liar, Roci has developed an annoyingly accurate intuition over the years, and can somehow tell when he's spinning complete fiction. These days Doffy is careful to speak in only partial truths. "The brat is perfectly fine, feel free to check. He's in your room."

Roci is glaring at him, extremely suspicious, though he sets down his glass of water without a word and leaves the kitchen to go confirm Doffy's story with his own eyes.

Doffy follows him to the master bedroom, already grinning in anticipation of Roci's reaction of what he'll find.

Law is still asleep, curled up under the sheets, his hair sticking out from the pillows he's buried his face into. It's plain to see he's naked, his bare shoulders are dark against the bed linens, and the room stinks of sex.

Roci's quiet displeasure is rolling off him in waves, he doesn't even look at Doffy before hurrying over to the bedside.

"Law," he says, softly, but cut with steel. He reaches out, but hesitates before touching the boy. "Law?"

Doffy leans against the door frame and crosses his arms, stopping short of rolling his eyes. Roci was always too cautious, not aggressive enough. That's why the things he wanted were always stolen right from under his nose. Usually by Doffy.

Law lifts his head, relaxed and drowsy. "Roci? You're back."

"Yes. Are you alright? Did he do anything to you?"

Law smirks, and something smug and satisfied settles in Doffy's chest at the sight. "Nothing I didn't want him to do."

"What-"

"I was waiting for you, though," Law adds, and sits up, the sheet pooling down to his hips.

"That, I don't, I really-" Roci is stammering. It's quite cute how quick he's caught off-guard by a naked teenager in his bed, a naked teenager who is flirting shamelessly with him.

"That's not wrong, is it?" Law asks, assuming a perfectly heartbreaking expression, a little wounded, a little hopeful.

Doffy knows better than to believe that face. He has no delusions left about Law's innocence after having rimmed the little slut until his jaw ached, but it's still impressive. The kid is good.

Roci looks straight into Law's eyes though, like a fool, and Doffy can tell the exact moment he becomes lost. That idiot, he's already in love with the boy. He makes a few more half-hearted protests, until Law takes his hand to tug him in for a kiss.

Doffy just watches them from the doorway. True love's first kiss. It's so sweet and tender it could make one's stomach turn.

Then Law hooks an arm around Roci's neck and pulls him into bed.

Roci goes easily, bending over Law and propping himself up on his elbow, trying not to squish the kid. They're murmuring gentle nonsense at each other, like, "I missed you," and "I wanted to see you," in between kisses.

Doffy is ready to grab his brother and show him exactly how it's done after a few minutes where Roci still hasn't touched Law anywhere below his shoulders, but Law beats him to it, twining his fingers with Roci's and moving their hands down his side to settle on his hip. Then Law tilts his head back a little and guides Roci's mouth to his neck, and starts plucking open the buttons on Roci's shirt while Roci is otherwise occupied.

The little minx has Roci so wrapped up in it that he doesn't even seem to notice he's kissing over all the marks Doffy had left for him to find, or when Law finishes with the buttons and pushes his shirt off his shoulders before getting to work on his fly.

Law is saying something, not quite loud enough to be heard from the doorway, so Doffy goes further into the room and takes a seat on the dressing chair by Roci's bureau. He has a much better view this way, which Law seems to notice, if the way he turns to meet Doffy's eyes before stretching out long and lean underneath Roci, parting his legs around Roci's hips, is any indication.

"Roci, Roci I want you," Law says, slipping a hand into the front of Roci's slacks. "I waited, so please, with me..."

His voice is low, warmer than velvet. If Roci refused at this point Doffy might finally concede his brother was simply too pure to give in to temptation.

Luckily for him, and for Law as well, Roci's sole weakness seems to be the willing young slut underneath him. He groans, helpless with his mouth against Law's neck, and finally sinks down to thrust against Law's palm.

"Yes, please Roci," Law sighs, and Doffy can see his wrist flexing as he works Roci's cock a bit more before pulling back and shoving Roci's pants down.

Roci finds Law's mouth again, making it that much more difficult for Law to get his clothes off. He's so distracted he hardly seems to realize Law is trying to fuck him.

It's both frustrating and endlessly amusing for Doffy to watch, knowing how greedy Law can be when he wants something. He can tell the brat is losing patience by the insistent way his legs close around Roci's hips, threading his fingers into Roci's hair to kiss him deeper.

Eventually though, Law just gives up on Roci making any progress on his own. He sets a heel into the mattress and pushes at his shoulder, rolling Roci off and onto his back, not an easy feat considering Roci, like Doffy, has more than half a foot of height on the kid, and a weight advantage to match. But Law manages it, and straddles Roci's stomach right away, grabbing the bottle of lube that's been leaking on Roci's nightstand.

"Are you- we don't have to, I can wait," Roci says, one last ditch effort, for his own sake or Law's Doffy's unable to tell.

All Law says is, "I can't," and then he has Roci cock out and slicked up, and is sinking down onto it with a perfectly blissful, angelic expression.

Doffy has seen his brother get sucked off a few times before, and fuck someone once or twice. It was the kind of thing that wound up happening more often before Roci learned to stop going to parties with him, and to not drink anything Doffy gave him. Doffy had his own partners to busy himself with in those situations, so he didn't get many opportunities to watch.

Now he can drink in the view with pleasure.

Law looks gorgeous grinding slow and languid on Roci's cock. His eyes are closed, lips parted, a faint line of concentration creasing his brow, like he's savoring every inch. And Roci just gazes up at him reverently, doing nothing else but resting his hands on Law's thighs and letting the boy fuck himself.

Law opens his eyes to meet Roci's then leans down to kiss him again, cupping Roci's face with one hand and bracing the other on the bedframe, not stopping the smooth rhythm of his hips for a second.

It's all disgustingly sweet, much different than anything Law had done with him over the past few days, but it's still hot. Doffy sits back and spreads his legs, palming over his crotch before undoing his jeans.

The sound of the zipper catches Roci's attention and he turns, startled. "What the hell, Doffy!"

"Don't mind me," Doffy says, grinning.

"You- christ!"

Law is smiling too. "It's fine," he says, and kisses the side of Roci's mouth. "He can watch."

"It's not fine," Roci insists. "Doffy get out!"

"But I was just getting started. Keep going, I won't interrupt."

Roci tries to sit up, but Law just rocks his hips and moans as he's shifted around in Roci's lap, then wraps both arms around Roci's neck and kisses him, and Roci quickly forgets what he was doing. Doffy decides he really, really likes this kid.

Law must enjoy an audience because he makes short work of getting them off after that, riding Roci faster and harder until he's coming, and sounding so sweet saying Roci's name when he does it that Roci falls apart right after, though he's much quieter about it than Law.

Doffy isn't even close to finished by the time they're done. He's been stroking himself off with no rush, just to ease some of the pressure while enjoying the show. When Law sinks down to lay on Roci's chest and get some more kissing done, Doffy stands and walks over to the bed while Roci is distracted, stripping off his shirt on the way.

Roci still has the energy to glare at him over Law's shoulder when he feels the bed shift under Doffy's weight, but Doffy just smiles in return and runs a hand down the smooth curve of Law's back.

"That looked very nice," Doffy murmurs, petting over Law again. Law sighs agreeably. "I'd like a turn."

"No," Roci says.

"Yes," Law says.

Doffy smirks down at Roci. "Seems you've been outvoted." Then he takes Law by the hips and lifts him up onto his knees.

Roci is still glaring at him, incredulous, so he doesn't see Law turn towards Doffy to give him a heavy-lidded look and lift two fingers, licking between them.

Ah, this dirty little bitch... Doffy thinks he might be falling for him too, just a bit.

Doffy takes him up on the suggestion, or maybe it's a demand, he doesn't really care. Either way he gets Law's ass up high and leans in to lick right between his cheeks.

Law keens immediately and tries to buck in his hands, but Doffy holds him in place as he sets into lapping and nibbling at his hole, freshly fucked all soft and loose, and wet with the medicinal hint of lube and Roci's bitter release. He tongues him slow and deep and Law can't stop moaning, or trying to roll his hips back. Doffy loves how much he loves it.

Even though he knows Law can come from only a good rimming—he's done it before—Doffy has been hard so long he's aching. He doesn't spend too much time before giving Law one last bite on the tender back of his thigh, and pulling away to wipe his face off.

Roci just seems taken aback by the sight, either too shocked or appalled to protest the fact that Doffy unashamedly ate his cum out of Law's ass, especially with the brat shuddering and gasping on top of him, face pressed against Roci's chest and holding onto him for dear life.

Doffy spreads a hand between Law's shoulders to keep him right there, and lines up his cock to push in on one firm thrust. The kid has been so thoroughly and constantly used over the past few days there's no need to prep at all, and his ass is familiar in all the best ways, gripping him hot and audibly wet.

"Don't be so rough with him," Roci says, pushing Doffy's hand off Law's back to put his arm around him instead.

"What, he likes it."

"You're going to hurt him!"

"I've been screwing him all weekend, Roci. I think I know how to do it."

"Shut up and fuck me then," Law snaps, shoving himself back on his hands and knees.

Roci looks at the kid, startled. Doffy just laughs and pushes Law down again face first to do exactly that.

He's very pleased that Law is louder when getting filled with his cock than with Roci's, so he does his best to fuck all those sweet sounds out of him and show Roci how it's done. It works for a while, and his brother makes the most amusing faces when he's angry and turned on, but then Roci figures out Law is more interested in kissing than making noise and spoils Doffy's fun.

Watching them kiss is still pretty good though. Law kisses like he's starving for it, licking deep into Roci's open mouth until even Roci forgets he's supposed to be mad. Doffy figures it's a decent time to try and move things along.

He pulls Law away and Roci follows automatically, but Doffy doesn't let him catch him. Instead he guides Law down to Roci's cock, and Roci bangs the back of his head on the bedframe as soon as the kid gets his mouth on him.

"He's great at that, isn't he?" Doffy says.

"Oh my god," Roci says, biting his lip, his eyes sliding closed and one hand coming up to cradle the back of Law's head.

It's difficult not to come just from the sight, especially since his brother looks like he's in heaven with Law deep-throating him. They've never shared anybody before (not for lack of trying on Doffy's part), but if anybody could make Roci see the point of it, it'd be Law.

The kid is obviously having the time of his life too, moaning around Roci's cock, arching his back and rocking his hips to meet Doffy's thrusts, taking both of them like such a perfect slut. He comes before either of them, spilling onto the sheets without being touched, making a racket even with his mouth occupied, his ass flexing wonderfully tight.

Doffy fucks him through it, hard enough that he chokes, and that's what makes Roci jerk up and try to get Law to stop, but he's already coming, curling over Law's head as the kid happily drinks it all down.

Doffy pulls out and it only takes a few quick strokes to paint Law's back with his cum. Law is busy kissing up Roci's stomach, and as soon as Doffy lets go of him he climbs into Roci's lap to reach his mouth.

"You're so good, so good," he's murmuring against Roci's lips, pressing full up against him and framing his face with both hands so Roci can't get away from being smothered with affection.

Doffy sits back, propping up his hands behind himself on the bed, watching them with a lazy smile. It's nice when everything comes together and everybody's happy. He gets up to leave them to it after a minute, padding to Roci's bathroom to clean himself up a bit and run a washcloth under the tap, then brings that back out to the bedroom to wipe his cum off Law.

Law pays him no mind, he has his face tucked neatly between Roci's neck and shoulder and he might already be asleep again, but Roci watches him warily.

He drops the washcloth on the floor and flops down onto his back next to them, reaching over to pat the kid's ass fondly. "He's great. Aren't you glad you didn't wait for him to turn eighteen?"

Roci just gives him a sour look.

Doffy smirks. "You can thank me later. Where did you find him?"

Roci brushes his hand off Law's backside. "Get out already, Doffy. You've made your point."

"What point is that, hm? The kid's cute. I like him, you like him, he obviously likes us. No sinister motives necessary."

"He's only seventeen, and he just ran away from home. You took advantage of him."

"Saint Roci," Doffy sighs. "He wouldn't have waited for you forever, but you'd rather let him get away than do anything slightly immoral. This way your conscience is clear."

"As if you know anything about having a conscience," Roci says dryly. "Or morals."

"I could have just kept him to myself you know, but I wanted to do you a favor. So shut up and enjoy it or I'll change my mind." Doffy has made a lot of empty threats where Roci was concerned, but if his brother truly refused to appreciate the kid because it would be 'taking advantage,' he had no intention of doing the same.

Roci rolls his eyes, but cuddles Law a little closer anyway.

Doffy wakes up to the soft sounds of kissing, and Roci's hand moving wetly on Law's cock. He has no doubt the kid instigated it as soon as he was awake again, and he doesn't mind not being the one Law chose to occupy himself with. Honestly, now that Roci is here he appreciates the extra sleep.

Since he's up though... he bats Roci's hand away so he can take care of Law with his mouth, teasing the brat until he's hissing curses and trying to fuck his face. Once that's finished, he sits up and gives Roci a pointed look. "You want his ass or his mouth this time?"

Roci frowns at him. "Give it a rest. I'm going to get dinner."

"Great," Doffy says, tugging Law over to him. "I'll keep him warm for you."

Law smirks and drapes an arm around Doffy's neck, letting himself be kissed and have his sides stroked while Roci gets out of bed and washes up in the bathroom. But when Roci comes back and starts getting dressed, Law pushes him away. "I'm going too. I'm hungry."

Doffy huffs. "Fine, dinner." Law hasn't left the house or worn more than a towel in about three days. He supposes any longer and the neighbors might start to suspect Roci is keeping an underage prostitute.


End file.
